


I would kiss your eyes and Thank God we're together

by Basilintime



Series: Impression upon Space [4]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, animal crackers being used in ridiculous ways, ridiculous 90's movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton is bored and decides to use his recently purchased animal crackers to reenact one of the greatest moments from 90's disaster movies ever to distract Hermann from his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would kiss your eyes and Thank God we're together

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random thought which turned into me giggling horribly so I decided to share it. This is way in the future from the current fics within the "Impression upon Space" series. I may eventually catch up with this moment but for now this will be a one off that's a bit detached from the rest of it. 
> 
> Fic title comes from "I don't wanna miss a thing" by Aerosmith, of course.

                Hermann was lying on the couch, back propped up by the pillow as he worked on a paper which a colleague had asked him to revise. Newton was sitting on the floor in front of him as he attempted to beat a mission in an old game where you’re character patrolled space. It was amazing to Hermann that the old console still worked and that the man had managed to keep something undamaged all these years. Apparently video games were one of the few things Newton took absolutely precise care of and it ran as though it wasn’t ten years old. By his cursing he was failing the mission again and sure enough a few seconds later Hermann heard the telltale music signaling his partner’s demise. Newton huffed as he set the controller aside in favor of picking up the box of animal crackers that he’d also somehow procured though these were at least not ten years old. The man had seen them in the store for, in his words, ‘the first time in forever’ and had insisted on buying them despite Hermann’s protests that they tasted of cardboard.

                “Perhaps if you didn’t spend so much time simply trying to romance every member of your crew,” Hermann said primly.

                “Hey, I told you, Shepard is saving himself for Kaiden. Those others are just…distractions until Kaiden actually comes back,” Newton said defensively as he tilted his head back to look up at Hermann. He popped one of the crackers into his mouth and simply stared as he chewed by Hermann was much better at this game even with Newton nagging in the back of his mind. He raised an eyebrow but gave no other sign that he was aware of being watched as the game’s music continued in the background. “Hermann….Hermms…Heerrrrmannn.”

                “Newton, I am trying to complete these revisions,” Hermann said with a long suffering sigh, setting the paper down on his chest so he could meet the ridiculous man’s eyes. “If you are bored I suggest that you attempt another game or even better; you could do some work yourself.” Newton groaned, pulling at his hair in an exaggerated show of just how unenjoyable the suggestion sounded. “What happened to your ‘renewed vigor’ towards your work, Dr. Geiszler?”

                “It died the moment it passed five o’clock on a Friday, _Hermann_ , why are you still doing that shit? Leave it until Monday like a normal human being!” Newton sat up and dug through the box of crackers as they sat in his lap and pulled out some indistinguishable animal to contemplate.

                “I promised I would complete these revisions for Dr. Peterson before Monday. If you allow me to work I am hoping to finish them tonight so that we may have the rest of the weekend to entertain whatever whim suits your fancy,” Hermann said with a shake of his head, lips pursed together as he raised the paper back up to find his place once more. He heard Newton give a petulant sigh and only a few moments had passed before Newton had shifted so he was sitting so he was angled towards the couch. Hermann felt something brush against his stomach through his shirt as Newton trailed it up along his stomach. “What are you doing?” Hermann narrowed his eyes as he set the paper aside again so he could look down at himself to find Newton trailing an animal cracker up along his abdomen as though it was galloping across his plains.

                “Shh, you’ll spook the wild Zebra Cracker. He is majestically roaming the Hermannian plains, grazing and thinking happy thoughts about his wife Mrs. Zebra Cracker,” Newton said in a hushed tone of voice, focused entirely on what he was doing.

                “Newt-“

                “Oh no, here comes the king of the Herm-vanna, the terrifying Lion Cracker as he stalked Zebra Cracker through the ah…maroon grasses.” Newton brought up another animal cracker that was vaguely lion shaped as he crept it up along Hermann’s side in a mock predatory pattern. Hermann tried to suppress the smile, tried to continue looking on in disapproval as Newton grinned at his own ridiculous actions. They seemed familiar in a strange way to Hermann and he tried to figure out just why that was as he let his hand that was holding the paper dangle off the side of the couch. It struck him just as Lion Cracker pounced on Zebra Cracker in an impressive show which involved a great deal of growling and cries of ‘oh no’ from Newton as he used the opportunity to tickle Hermann. He tried very hard to contain the laugh but it slipped out which only further encouraged Newton as he tried to resist Hermann’s attempts to push his hands away.

                “Newton, you are not attempting to recreate-“

                “Hermann, do you really have no love for the observation of nature’s most untamed creatures as they live out their lives in the wilds. Now hush,” Newton said in that voice he used to mock Hermann. Dr. Gottlieb narrowed his eyes and swatted Newton gently on the back of the head with the paper he really should be reading instead of allowing the biologist to continue this ridiculous melodrama. Newton laughed, face full of joy and mirth and Hermann couldn’t find it in him to cut that short as he motioned for the man to continue. “Now, Mr. Zebra Cracker has been mortally injured but is yet still alive.”

                “Dear Lord, whatever will he do?” Hermann said loftily and got another look from Newton. Hermann let the paper drop gently to the carpeted floor so that he could instead run his fingers through Newton’s hair softly, studying him as he dug with concentration in the box of crackers once more to produce another piece which resembled Mr. Zebra Cracker. It was very hard for him to deny Newton during these times when he was so happy instead of the times he still slipped into moments of quiet contemplation and depression. These times were becoming more frequent but he suspected there would always be those darker feelings moving in the depths of Newton’s very being. Right then all he could feel was the rising humor as he built to some end that he was finding very amusing and was trying to keep Hermann in the dark on even as Dr. Gottlieb tried to chase the thought to its end.

                Armageddon. That was the name of the deplorable film that Newton was currently mocking as this new ‘zebra’ cracker joined the original which had indeed suffered the loss of half his body during the struggle. Hermann would have to fish that out of the couch cushions before they went to sleep so that it wouldn’t lie there forgotten. Newton cleared his throat, signaling the continuation of his narrative as he placed the direly injured Mr. Zebra back in place near Hermann’s ribs as, who Hermann could assume was Mrs. Zebra, galloped up his stomach towards her husband.

                “Mr. Zebra Cracker sees someone approach and fear strikes in his heart as he thinks it is Lion Cracker come back to finish the job. Alas, it is Mrs. Zebra, having witnessed the horrifying events from further down the plains. She approaches now, gathering Mr. Zebra in her…arms? Anyway, Mr. Zebra looks up at her and as his final words he begins to sing…”

                “Newton, you are not.”

                “Hermann Gottlieb, what have I told you about interrupting?” Newton frowned though he was failing horribly at keeping his shoulders still as they shook with silent laughter. Hermann didn’t need to try and read Newton’s thoughts to know where this was going now and he gave the man a pleading look. “Now, where was I? Ah yes, Mr. Zebra beings to speak as he looks up at Mrs. Zebra and he softly neighs,” Newton paused to take a deep breath and Hermann was already laughing even before the man began to belt out the words, “I don’t wanna close my eyes! I don’t wanna fall asleep cause I’ll miss you baby and I don’t wanna miss thang!” Hermann snorted, hand moving to cover his face as Newton continued through his own giggles. “I don’t wanna miss one smile! And I don’t wanna miss one kiss. I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like-“ Hermann shifted, sitting up slightly so he could catch Newton’s lips with his own to shut the man up. The kiss dissolved into more laughter, both of them having to pull back as Newton hiccupped with mirth.

                “What in the world encouraged you to reenact that a scene from that horribly inaccurate film?” Hermann said once his laughter had calmed enough for him to speak, brushing the crumbs off of him as he lay back down. Newton shifted up onto his knees so he could lean closer to Hermann, arm draping over Dr. Gottlieb’s chest.

                “Excuse me, Dr. Gottlieb that was an iconic scene from a very well written scientific piece of cinematography. It became my duty to reenact that scene in the utmost accuracy the moment I purchased the animal crackers,” Newton said in an appalled tone of voice. Hermann rolled his eyes, a smile lighting up his face once more.

                “If accuracy was your goal, Dr. Geiszler, I am afraid that you have failed. I do not recall that scene ending with a mauling but instead with a proposal. So, unless upon Mr. Zebra’s death you now plan to propose marriage-“ Hermann paused as Newton’s giggles calmed and the man became more contemplative as he looked at him, reaching to brush fingers over Hermann’s cheek for a second.

                “Hypothetically if I did ask that question what would your answer be?”

                “Hypothetically you had best not attempt to propose to me using animal crackers,” Hermann said, no longer feeling certain if they were joking still. He caught Newton’s hand in his, turning his head so he could press a kiss to the man’s fingertips. “However, I suppose in a hypothetical situation even involving animal crackers the answer would be yes.” He spoke quiet and felt nerves jitter about in his gut that seemed to belong to them both. Newton dropped his face to Hermann’s chest, hiding there for a few moments as their shared breathes filled the space.

                “So, are you going to be boring and go back to your paper?” Newton’s voice was muffled and Hermann frowned at the sudden avoidance as his partner veered off course with the conversation. “Or; are we going to watch Armageddon?”

                “You do not own that horrible movie.”

                “I do own that horrible movie,” Newton said, shifting so that his head was still resting on Hermann’s chest but so he could meet his eyes. Newton’s cheeks were pink, glasses slightly off kilter as they pressed into Hermann’s chest. Hermann gave a sigh that spoke of misery and he rolled his eyes.

                “I suppose I could wake up early to finish the revisions so that we may watch the most preposterous film ever introduced upon the world,” he said, letting the subject of marriage drop. He wasn’t about to push or even to expect something like that. Newton was loyal and loving, committed to no end, but he had never once expressed an interest in extending that commitment in a legal or traditional sense and Hermann could accept that. He didn’t need a contract to state that they belonged to each other though he couldn’t deny the thought of a wedding, of a marriage, didn’t appeal to him. Newton gave him a wide smile, scrambling over to the rack that contained their shared collection of films and television shows to search out the offending piece of material.

                They sat curled up on the couch together, Newton letting Hermann drape his leg over his lap when it ached and his hands carefully and skillfully worked the tension out of his calf while they watched. They took turns pointing out just how farfetched the plot, science and general theme of the movie was. At some point near the end Hermann became aware of Newton watching him instead of the film and he gave him a questioning look. Newton countered this by carefully leaning to press a kiss to the corner of Hermann’s mouth.

                “Don’t worry, it won’t involve animal crackers at all,” Newton said quietly and Hermann felt his heart flutter in his chest. He stared at Newton but the man had already returned back to the film as though he hadn’t said a thing. Hermann felt a rush of love that left him feeling warm and content and he curled closer to Newton, resting his head against the man’s shoulder as they watched Bruce Willis give up his life for Ben Affleck.


End file.
